A New RivalryAdamTurk
by Raxel1447
Summary: A month has passed since Adam has started living in Turk's house. After a romantic encounter earlier that morning, Turk takes Adam to work and Adam introduces him to Kyosuke Minami, who instantly dislikes Turk. What lengths will he go to get rid of Turk?


A New Rivalry

Written and Illustrated by

Raxel1447

_**WARNING: This story contains very slight, fluffy yaoi. It is also written by someone who has not written many fanfics before. This also has some slight profanity. If you are going to complain, then please (and I'm asking nicely) fuck off. Got it Memorized?**_

_**~Raxel~**_

Morning dawns in Tokyo, Japan, filling a bedroom with light. A young man of 25 is sleeping peacefully in the bed. Just then, a loud beeping breaks the peaceful silence. He opens his eyes—which are a bright periwinkle color—and sits up and turns off the alarm. He stretches and yawns and looks out the window.

"It's been almost a month since I came to live here, yet I'm still not used to waking up in this room." He said to himself. "…I don't think…I'll get used to it anytime soon." He concluded.

He stands and stretches before heading off to the bathroom to prepare for work.

A while later he walks into the kitchen, donning his work clothes. He sees he close friend Turk standing over a stove, adding spices to some sort of dish. Turk turned and saw Adam walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Adam! Did you sleep well?" He asked. Adam smiled and nodded, sitting at the table. "Yeah. I slept pretty well." Adam said, smiling. Turk smiled back. "Are you leaving for work now?" Turk asked. Adam nodded, standing up and getting his briefcase. "Do you want me to drop you off?" Turk offered.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Turk. I'll just take the bus." Adam said, touched by Turk's offer.

"I won't allow it." Turk said firmly. "Here." He hands Adam a plate, his fingers brushing up against Adam's. "You get some food in you. I'm gonna go take a shower." Turk said.

Adam blinked a few times, blushing slightly. "A-Are you sure…?"

"I'm sure. I _want_ to." Turk said firmly. "Besides…there have been a lot of buss robberies lately…And also…" Turk pauses and blushes slightly. "I-I don't want you to get hurt, Adam." He finishes. Adam smiled. "Thanks, Turk." Turk nods, still looking into Adam's eyes. The two stare calmly at each other.

_Damn…it's that feeling again…_Adam thought, still looking into Turk's bright yellow eyes, as if caught in a trance. _Why can't I figure out this feeling? My heart is racing…And my chest is all warm…What's happening to me?_ Adam questioned, still unable to look away.

_Geez…_Turk thought, not able to look away from his friend. _I'll admit, he looks cute…Maybe now would be a good time to tell him how I feel. _Turk concluded, starting to get a little nervous. _Okay…C'mon, you can do this…deep breaths, Turk…_

"Um…Adam-kun…?"

"Hm?"

"I have something…important to tell you…" Turk said shyly.

"What's up?" Adam asked, a little concerned. Turk swallowed nervously and cleared his throat.

"W-Well, uh…Adam, I, uh…" _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _Turk thought in a panic. _How can I not say it! They're such simple, important words! _"Adam-kun…I lo-!"

Then, the phone rang, interrupting Turk's "confession".

"Hm? Oh, I'll get it." Adam volunteered. Adam went to answer the phone, leaving Turk in the kitchen, mentally beating himself up.

_Shit…stupid phone…I was so damn close! _Turk cursed himself.

A few moments later, Adam came back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Turk asked.

"My mom," Adam replied, sitting at the table. She was just checking up on me and giving me a status report on dad."

"How is he?" Turk asked, interested. He had never met Adam's father before.

"Not too well…" Adam said grimly. "But he's in the early stage of his sickness so there's a chance. At least he doesn't have cancer or something…" Turk smiled a little.

After that they say nothing more. Turk takes a shower while Adam stays in the kitchen, eating.

_What was Turk trying to say earlier…? _Adam asked himself. _He seemed so…flustered. _Adam smiled a little, unknown to him. _He seemed…kinda cute…Wait, what am I thinking! He's my best friend! And he's a __**guy**__! _

Adam blushed hard. He just could not get the thought of Turk being "cute" out of his mind. He then remembered something else and looked at his fingers.

_His fingers brushed up against mine…That's odd…my fingers feel hot…Weird._ Adam concluded as he went back to his breakfast, the warmth still lingering in his fingers.

Turk pulls up into the parking lot of the office building. Adam gets out.

"Are you comin' in?" Adam asked. Turk raised an eyebrow. "Am I allowed to?" Adam nods. "Sure! My mom visits me all the time." Turk smiles a little and gets out of the car. They go inside and they take the elevator up to the floor where Adam works. The elevator dinged and Adam and Turk stepped into the office. It was like other office buildings: gray with some cubicals. Although for some reason, Turk thought that it was bigger and it didn't feel as cramped.

"Hey look there's Raxel." Adam said, pointing to her. "Hey Raxel!"

Raxel turned to look and smiled a little. She puts the folders down and walks up to Adam and Turk.

"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully, the usual stupid happy grin on her face. "Looking for a job here, Turk?" She asked. Turk laughed a little and shook his head.

"No thanks. I don't like working in cubicals, thank you very much." Raxel laughed a little.

"Sorry for the grayness," she apologized, grin fading a bit. "I'm working to get permission to paint the damn place so it won't be so friggin' depressing.

"Good luck with that, Rax…" Adam sighed. Raxel pouted a little bit.

"Hey, hey…I'm pestering them as much as I can, asshole…Besides…" She retained her usual grin. "A little pestering can go a _long_ way."

"Make that a lot of pestering." Adam said teasingly. Raxel laughed.

"Yep! That's what I meant! Besides…" She turned to Turk. "Adam doesn't work in a cubical. He has his own room!" Raxel said happily, clapping a hand down on Adam's shoulder. Turk was slightly surprised at this. "He does?" Turk inquired. Raxel nodded. "Yep! He's one of the top employees here!"

"Raxel, quit it…" Adam murmured, growing slightly pink in the face. Turk smiled.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I'll be getting back to work now! Later!" she waved and picked up the folders (there were a lot of them there…and Turk was willing to bet that at least half of those weren't for her job) and went back to her own office. Adam spots another familiar face.

"Hey Kyosuke!" Adam called out. The man looked over and walked up to Adam and Turk. Turk noticed that he was at least a head taller than Adam and was possibly about two years older than him. He had light brown hair and these…_weird_ orange eyes.

For some reason, a jolt of dislike coursed its way through Turk. He felt a strong surge of dislike towards him.

"Hi Adam," The man said, looking steadily at him. Then, his eyes landed on Turk. "Who's this?" He asked, his tone changing, if only slightly.

"Kyosuke, this is Turk Kyoshii," Adam said, gesturing to Turk. "He took me in when my house burned down. Turk, this is Kyosuke Minami. He's a co-worker and a really good friend."

Turk and Kyosuke reluctantly shook hands with each other.

"Nice to meet you." _Not really._

"Likewise." _Not._

Turk looked over the man named Kyosuke with a great dislike. Turk was very insightful, more insightful than people thought he was. And he instantly saw through Kyosuke's mask.

_I don't like this guy…_Turk thought. _There's something not right about him…He looks a little…off. The way he looks at Adam-kun…he…likes him? No wait…He __**loves**__ him! Crap, crap, crap, __**crap!**_

_Hmph…_Kyosuke thought, annoyed by the younger man's presence. _Look at him. __**My **__**Adam-kun**__ hanging out with some low-life. Hell, he's probably poor._

_He would be, if his last name wasn't Kyoshii._ A voice said in the back of his head. No one knows where this voice came from, or how he got inside of Kyosuke's head. Not even Kyosuke himself knows. _The Kyoshii family is rich, Kyosuke. He probably seduced Adam with his money. Meaning that the Minami fortune isn't going to be enough._

Kyosuke growled. _Either way, he's in my way. I have to find a way to dispose of him…_ Kyosuke cleared his throat. "Well Adam, I have to get going. I'll see you later." Adam nodded and Kyosuke walked off. Adam turned to Turk.

"I have to get to work." Turk nodded. "Alright. Call me when you get off, okay?" Adam nodded and waved and left. Turk watched him leave and he smiled and left himself. When he got outside, a harsh voice called out to him.

"Hey Kyoshii!"

Turk whips his head around to see Kyosuke step out from behind a tree.

"Yes?" He replied lightly. Kyosuke walked up to him.

"Look, I'm only gonna warn you _once_: _Stay. Away. From. __**My**__. Adam-kun._"

Turk frowned. "And why should I do that?" Turk asked.

"Because he is _mine._ I'm not gonna let some…_low-life_ take him away from me.

Turk bristled. He hated being called a low-life. Almost as much as Raxel hates being called immature.

"I'm warning you," Kyosuke went on. "Either stay out of my way…or I'll _force_ you out of my way. Got it?"

Turk frowned even more and replied coldly "I'd like to see you try, bastard."

Kyosuke's eyes narrowed. "I will."

The two men stare at each other, silently cursing the hell out of each other. Finally, Kyosuke turns and goes back into the office building while Turk goes back to his car and drives off.

Little known to the pair of them, Raxel was standing behind a tree, listening to every word that was said. She smiled a knowing smile.

"This should be fun to watch." She said as she went back inside, humming happily.

_**The End**_

_**(A/N) The second story in the Adam/Turk series. This one is a bit short, but it is crucial to the story line. Enter Kyosuke Minami, the villain of these stories. Stay tuned!**_

_**~Raxel~  
**_


End file.
